Get Me Corrupted
by Super Dorinha
Summary: Toda a inocência de Julieta será roubada por um galante Romeu, que adora jogos de sedução e novas aventuras. Porém, a lendária briga de duas famílias, advogados x magnatas do crime, pode vir a ser um grande impecilho para a tão sonhada felicidade.


**GET ME CORRUPTED**

Uma fic escrita por **Isadora C.**

"Julieta! Ô, Julieta"

Não sei porque isso ainda me incomodava. Era assim todas as manhãs, desde... bom, desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Eu nunca fora boa com horários, apesar de me considerar uma pessoa responsável. Na verdade, eu só me considerava responsável por ouvir isso o tempo todo de todo mundo. _Julieta é um exemplo a ser seguido. Julieta é tão madura para a idade dela. Julieta, sempre tão responsável e atenciosa_... Às vezes cansa ter esse tipo de imagem, eu não vou negar. Do mesmo jeito que todos estão prontos a beijar o chão que você pisa e te bajular por horas, ao primeiro sinal de falha, eles simplesmente vão esquecer que você é um reles mortal e falar mal até das suas futuras gerações. Odeio hipocrisia.

"Julieta!" Dessa vez a voz estava muito forte, clara como água, e definitivamente vinha de dentro do quarto. Abri os olhos lentamente, já acostumada com a mania da Xerife de abrir as cortinas para que o sol entrasse e me acordasse ele mesmo. A Xerife, também conhecida por ser minha mãe, estava usando um de seus ternos de trabalho – o preto, seu favorito – e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque perfeito, nenhum fio fora do lugar. Assustadora, exatamente como ela pretendia.

"Você _já_ está atrasada" ela disse, saindo do quarto e levando o meu edredom junto. Com sol e sem edredom, a Xerife sabia que eu não dormia.

Protelei o máximo que pude, mas com mais um grito, mais parecido com um rosnado, vindo do corredor, eu me levantei e me encaminhei para o banheiro.

Papai estava tirando torradas do forno quando eu entrei na cozinha. Veja bem, papai é o _dono de casa_, enquanto mamãe sai para trabalhar e ganha o dinheiro que nos sustenta. Mamãe, formada em direito, especializada na área criminalista, trabalhava para a Agência Secreta, num departamento que tinha uma sociedade com a polícia local. Era sempre pura adrenalina, coisa de seriado da tevê, segundo os relatos da Xerife, mas ainda assim não a pagavam o suficiente para nos proporcionar uma vida cheia de regalias. Papai, também conhecido como Papa Capuleto, era um escritor fracassado. Conseguiu publicar um único livro, há trinta anos atrás, e desde então não conseguiu nada de muito grande. Uma crônica ali, outra aqui, mas ninguém reclamava, porque ele era, de fato, um dono de casa. Cozinhava, limpava, consertava, etc.

A Xerife me deu um beijo na testa apressado e voou pela porta, deixando seu perfume forte no ar. Ela sempre saía muito cedo, e quase sempre voltava tarde. Aquela cidade era uma espécie de Gomorra, sempre repetia a Xerife. Era como se todos os cafetões, políticos e traficantes quisessem se refugiar em Verona, e o trabalho de mamãe era capturar o máximo que pudesse enquanto estivessem em seu território. Era um trabalho difícil, contudo, pois às vezes a situação tomava proporções muito grandes e a coisa toda saía do âmbito regional para o federal, o que tirava a Xerife e seus companheiros de cena. Mas a Xerife era conhecida por seus constantes êxitos em suas operações, o que me rendia alguma fama também, assim que descobriam o meu sobrenome.

Legal, não é? Eu tinha uma marca. _Capuleto_. Mas não estou à venda, vou logo avisando.

Papai colocou as torradas em cima da mesa e me olhou por cima de seus óculos de aros de tartaruga.

"Visual maneiro o de hoje, Capuletinha" Eu achava tão estranho quando o meu pai tentava usar um vocabulário mais coloquial e dizia coisas como _maneiro_. Ah, e claro, sendo ele o Papa Capuleto, eu era a Capuletinha dele. Esse nome me lembrava outra coisa, algo como capetinha, mas nunca ousei perguntar se tinha alguma relação. "Mas achei que hoje você tivesse aquela apresentação o Jornalismo Novo, em que você usaria um dos ternos da Xerife."

"Ai, merda" eu soltei, e vi papai fazer uma cara feia. Ele não gostava de me ver usando qualquer palavra torpe que fosse, inclusive uma tão popular e desgastada como merda. Eu nunca disse nada pior do que merda, no entanto. A questão é que eu tinha esquecido completamente da minha apresentação sobre o Jornalismo Novo. Passara o dia ontem com Tebaldo, meu primo, e acabei indo dormir tarde e agora estava absurdamente atrasada e não daria tempo nem de comer, quanto mais trocar de roupa. Essa apresentação me valia muitos pontos na média e uma grande chance de emprego na Billy Shakespeare, a editora dos meus sonhos, que publicava todos os periódicos de respeito e de conteúdo da região.

Imitando mamãe, saí voando porta afora, com minha mochila surrada nas costas, livros, apostilas e casaco na mão, uma camiseta da Patty Pimentinha totalmente desbotada e um jeans qualquer – o único limpo que eu achei na confusão que era o meu baú de roupas, e que, por uma felicíssima coincidência, estava folgado em mim. Perdi alguns quilos por causa da semana de prova, como era de costume. A faculdade me consome, isso é um fato.

Por intervenção divina, acredito eu, o metrô não demorou quase nada, e logo eu estava correndo que nem uma louca pela calçada ladrilhada que margeava o meu campus. A Universidade de Verona tinha todos os campus concentrados no mesmo lugar. Contudo, cada campus era um complexo de prédios diferentes, que se aglomeravam – todos, sempre, num estilo gótico medieval, pois a universidade existia desde os primórdios dos tempos – ao redor de um enorme jardim central. Conhecíamos os campi por pontos cardeais. O meu campus era o Sul.

Avistei o grande arco acima dos portões abertos da faculdade, os querubins pendurados nele, como crianças traquinas, e dei um impulso maior nas pernas, pois sabia que assim que passasse por aquele arco, era só correr em linha reta para a biblioteca, onde provavelmente já estava toda a minha classe, assistindo à apresentação de alguém com o sobrenome de letra B – assim eu esperava!

Mal virei a esquina que os portões faziam com a calçada quando dei de cara com uma estátua. Foi uma cena meio bate-e-volta, e eu caí no chão como uma jaca podre, deixando meu caderno e minhas apostilas passearem livremente pelo chão. Caí de bunda, o que doeu bastante, mas nem isso, nem a humilhação – pois já tinham várias pessoas rindo de mim – que eu estava sofrendo me incomodava. Eu só precisava chegar à biblioteca o mais rápido possível. Fui tentar me levantar, mas tive vertigem e, puf!, caí de novo.

Foi aí que notei aquela sombra sobre mim. Não havia estátua nenhuma. Levantei os olhos, que primeiro avistaram uma mão estendida, e em seguida os olhos mais belos que eu já pude contemplar na vida. Talvez fosse a forma como o sol iluminava o rosto dele, os raios penetrando seus glóbulos oculares, deixando aquelas duas bolinhas azuis parecendo o fundo do oceano, mas eu simplesmente não podia parar de olhar. Então eu tinha me esbarrado em um ser humano, e não em uma estátua. Que peitoral duro, eu devo dizer!

Ele tossiu, e recolheu a mão. Eu pisquei duas vezes, com bastante força. Ele me olhou erguendo apenas uma das sobrancelhas – o que eu achava incrível, mas não conseguia fazer nem depois de horas de prática na frente do espelho – , uma expressão cética, talvez com um pouco de escárnio, e então se agachou. Eu ainda estava ali, deitada no chão, apoiada em meus cotovelos que já gritavam de dor pelo atrito com o chão de pedra quente, olhando-o perplexa. Ele se agachou para recolher meus materiais. Lançou-me outro olhar daqueles indecifráveis, onde escárnio e mistérios se misturavam, e uma vez que tinha todos os meus materiais na mão, pôs-se de pé outra vez. Ergueu a mão para mim mais uma vez, e dessa vez eu não me fiz de rogada.

Ele me ergueu com um puxão, e eu acabei dando de cara com seu tórax outra vez. Mas a batida foi mais leve dessa vez, claro, e eu não caí. Perdi um pouco do equilíbrio, e ele me segurou com a mão que também segurava minhas coisas. Tive a impressão de que a perda de equilíbrio na verdade estava relacionada àquela proximidade física toda, mas não quis pensar naquilo.

Apresentação. Biblioteca. Certo.

"Desculpa" eu disse, e puxando minhas coisas das mãos dele, agradeci e saí correndo. Minhas experiências com homens não eram as mais felizes de se lembrar, e para ser sincera, eu não me dava ao luxo de me preocupar com uma vida amorosa por muito tempo. Eu era conhecida por ser responsável e centrada. Precisava muito daquele emprego. Só eu sabia o quanto a Xerife ralava para pagar meus estudos na melhor faculdade da região, e eu finalmente tinha conseguido minha chance de mostrar meu valor para a empresa que eu tanto admirava. Então, adeus, Sr. Tórax Grego, olá, Jornalismo Novo.

Nem sequer dei tempo à ele, quem quer que ele fosse, de responder alguma coisa. Saí correndo, pedindo aos céus para não tropeçar em nada.a.

Entrei na biblioteca tão ofegante que várias pessoas olharam para trás para saber de onde vinha tanto barulho. Minhas bochechas queimaram, mas eu me repreendi. Eu estava prestes a me apresentar para toda a turma e uma comissão da Billy Shakespeare que avaliaria meu desempenho e eu ficava com vergonha por fazer barulho?

Com alívio, ouvi a Sra. Hoytt chamar "Burns, Camille". Eu era a próxima. Teria tempo de recuperar o fôlego e talvez repassar minhas anotações uma só vez, pois Camille era conhecida por sua objetividade e dificuldade de falar para um público maior.

Do outro lado da sala, ao lado da mesa da comissão de avaliadores da Billy Shakespeare, estava Páris. Um ótimo amigo quando queria. Um galanteador pedante no resto do tempo. Ele sorria para mim, o seu maior sorriso, isso era óbvio, e fez sinal de que queria falar comigo depois. Oh, céus, eu não sei se estava preparada para lidar com Páris.


End file.
